The Accident
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: On the way back to the Mystery Shack one night after leaving a party with Wendy and her friends, Mabel and Dipper are caught in a car accident. This is the aftermath. I do not own Gravity Falls. One-shot.


**The Accident**

 **Written by Nerdboy83**

Note- I do not own nor did I create Gravity Falls. That magnificent honor goes to Alex Hirsch and Disney XD.

Pain. Fiery pain from hell. That's what she felt when she tried to move. Once her legs touched the ground, she felt the pain surge through her body like an electric current. The scratches and bruises that covered every inch of exposed flesh were bleeding, oceans of blood seeping out of her body. The tatters of the pink sweater that she had been wearing were exposing deep dark cuts into her usually tan skin, severed through bone. Her legs felt like they were on fire, her nerves sending a collective signal to the brain that-

 _Holy crap, legs are broken._

The haze was too strong, too foggy, for her to see anything. Her eyes were out of focus, pain ringing in her ears, and her head was hurting like hell. She was disoriented, confused on what happened, then suddenly she remembered-

 _The accident._

She couldn't see the car, but she knew that whatever happened was responsible for her current predicament. She looked around, trying to spot the van in which she, Dipper, Wendy, Tambry, Robbie, and the other teens who had went to the party too had been riding in when suddenly she remembered the events.

 _An incoming car._

 _A screech of tires._

 _Dipper and everyone else screaming in horror._

 _Metal on metal impact._

 _Force._

 _Hard._

 _Pulling her._

 _Out the window._

 _Hitting the hard ground, the resulting black out._

She began to cry. She couldn't find the others anywhere. Hopefully, maybe, they were okay. Not dead, none of their necks and backs snapped. No head trauma. Her brother had to be okay. He just HAD to be.

She turned around. Then she saw the flaming wreckage of the van, against a tall oak tree. She tried to run to save the others, but she felt the pain in her legs again. She had to make sure that they were okay, to see and hear Dipper and Wendy breathing. She limped slowly towards the flames, the pain slowing down her progress to a pathetic snail crawl. It was probably two minutes before she reached the vehicle. She peered inside the wreck.

Wendy was slumped over the steering wheel, her eyes wide open but unseeing, faded over with the glassiness of death. Blood was seeping from her mouth and forehead. Robbie was also slumped in his seat, head forced 180 degrees in the crash, neck snapped, blood also seeping from his mouth. Tambry was slumping against the right window, eyes wide open too, her back bent at an impossible angle.

But no Dipper. Her brother's corpse wasn't in the car. She experienced another flash of memory.

 _Dipper also being sent through the windshield with her, screaming._

She glanced around to find the recognizable form of her twin brother laying against a nearby tree, head first. Unmoving. Blood seeping from underneath and around his head. She gasped, fear and panic overtaking the head trauma that she had suffered.

"Dipper!" She yelled, her voice cracking into a high pitch.

She had to limp again towards his body, the pain now only a small fact to her. She finally made it to him, and kneeled down next to him. The pain was manageable. His blue vest had been ruffled, and so was his brown hair, and his body was laying on his belly against the tree's bark. The sight of her younger brother made Mabel begin to lose her cheerful demeanor but she quickly entered a state of shock, doubt, refusal, and optimism. She carefully turned him over, his eyes faded and unseeing, wide open, blood seeping from his head and mouth in oceans, neck bent to the left.

"He-hey... Dip-Dipper? Hey, wake up!" She mumbled, chuckling to herself to preserve whatever happiness she had left in her heart. The elder twin carefully shook his shoulder, in an attempt to wake up a person who was never to wake up again. No response.

"Hey, Dipping Sauce! Re-remember... Your promise?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

No answer.

"We will... We will stay with each other... And will never... Never leave the other alone?" She felt the sticky substance that seeped from him, caressing his cheek.

Cold cheeks. Warm blood.

"Hey... Bro-Bro... You're pretty messed up, huh?" She let out a chuckle, even with tears already leaking from her eyes.

"I have the... I have the journal you were holding on to, bro. I can... I can... I can bring you back. Doesn't that... Doesn't that sound...? Gr-great?" She asked again, and again no response came. She felt like her heart was being shattered by the silence. She couldn't take it anymore.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO! DIPPER! WAKE UP! PLEASE! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Her mind suddenly realized that it was hopeless. Her twin was dead, gone, never to speak to her ever again, to protect her from bullies and from Gideon. She broke down into a mixture fit of hiccups and sobs, and cried into his vest-

All. Alone.

The sounds of her heart broken cry mixing and then finally being drowned out by the approaching sirens and wheel squeaks from the nearing police.


End file.
